Sick
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: This fanfic is so there will be at least 1 fic where Maka gets sick and Crona takes care of her. It's not that angsty i just couldn't come up with a good genre. R and R :)


Sick

Maka and Crona were walking through the streets of death city when Maka stopped dead in her tracks.

She suddenly felt dizzy and weak, and was getting weaker by the second.

"Maka?" Crona asked seeing she was not beside him anymore. "Maka are you okay?" he turned around to see Maka shaking uncontrollably, covered in sweat. "MAKA!" Crona screamed sounding worried.

Maka saw Crona rush over, he was saying something but she couldn't hear him. "nnnh" was all she could say before she literally fell into his arms.

Crona was now practically going to faint himself, but he shook it of and carried the unconscious Maka on his back as he ran to the apartment.

She was floating through a sea of darkness, almost like the madness but calmer. She was in her subconscious; she could faintly hear noises that sounded like walking and mumbling.

Crona rushed into the apartment and put Maka on the couch and put a blanket over her, then rushed to the mirror to call Dr. Stein.

Stein's mirror gave a faint glow he wondered who would be calling him today, so he picked it up only to see a very worried Crona.

Crona tried to tell the doctor what had happened to Maka, but all that came out was " A-ah s-st-o g-g-I b-bu… Maka…"

Stein sprinted over to the apartment only to see Maka unconscious on the couch and Crona doing his best to take care of her. After examining her and asking Crona what happened, he knew what the problem was. "She has Coliotosis" (A/N I made it up) "Which is a disease that causes sudden weakness, dizzy spells and fainting spells." Crona looked even more worried with every sentence.

"H-how long w-will she h-have it" he asked timidly, "About a week, so watch her carefully" Stein said. "O-okay" was his reply.

Crona stayed by Maka's side until she woke up which was about 4 hours later.

Maka awoke to see a sleeping Crona half on the couch and on the table was a bowl of soup which was still warm, along with a note: I'll most likely be asleep when you read this, but Dr. Stein said you were sick and that I had to watch incase you fainted again. Try to be careful, we have school tomorrow, but if you're not up to it we won't go. She smiled at the note and ate her soup and went to put the empty bowl in the washer as quietly as possible.

Crona woke up to a soft clang then shot up and ran to the kitchen to see her up. "MAKA!"

Maka didn't have enough time to say "Hi Crona" before she was caught in a death grip of a hug. "I was so worried about you!" Crona sounded close to tears. After he let go she felt weak again, she nearly fell but Crona caught her.

Maka suddenly looked dizzy, she started to fall but Crona caught her. "Maka! are you okay!?" he nearly shouted.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she said weakly.

"No, you're not, c-come on let's go b-b-back to the c-couch." Crona was still very worried about her.

Once on the couch Maka was asleep in seconds, Crona smiled sweetly at her peaceful face. "Good night, Maka… I love you"

"I love you too…." Was all he heard before he fell asleep too.

Next day

"Crona, come on get up we have school." Maka said in a sing song voice, she felt a little dizzy but she ignored it.

Once at school, the miesters went to their first period class, Crona giving Maka worried glances. At lunch he and Maka went to see the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys!" Maka greeted them as usual."Hi Maka, hi Crona!" Tsubaki smiled at us, It was then Maka knew she shouldn't of ignored that dizziness. "Hhhhn."

"MAKA!" everyone shouted at the same time as Crona just barely managed to catch her.

"I just k-knew this would h-happen again…" Crona said quietly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?" everyone yelled at Crona who was now whimpering. "I-i-I'll tell y-you after I take M-Maka home." He said worriedly. "I'll come to" Tsubaki said sounding just as worried as Crona

Once Crona and Tsubaki were at the apartment they put Maka on the couch again. "She's s-sick and w-will get w-weak and d-dizzy and even faint…" Crona trailed off, Tsubaki and Crona talked about if she was going to be okay.

Once again floating around in her subconscious, Maka could just barely hear voices mumbling. One sounded like Crona and the other… Tsubaki? Nah Tsubaki wouldn't be here. "H-hey Crona" she said groggily as she was waking up. Only seconds afterwards she found her self in a tight hug from the young miester.

"Y-your st-staying home t-today." Crona said sounding stern (A/N as stern as you can for Crona) Maka looked disappointed. "Crona's right Maka." Maka looked a bit surprised to see Tsubaki on the couch too.

After Tsubaki had left, Maka had gone back to sleep and Crona along with her.

Maka was once again floating in the endless black, "Why am I here now, I didn't faint…did I?" She continued to float around struggling to wake up and see Crona but, nothing happened. "OH GOD!" I CAN'T WAKE UP" she screamed into the vast emptiness. "CRONA!"

Crona woke up with a bad feeling in his gut, he then looked at Maka who was shaking uncontrollably. "MAKA!" Crona shouted shaking her "MAKA! WAKE UP!" Crona was now in tears.

"OH! I forgot to tell Crona the last symptom!" Stein said taking off down the road to the apartment.

"CRONA!" Maka was screaming so loud she could've made someone deaf. Maka was also in tears not that anyone could see that but, she was crying.

Stein entered the apartment to see Crona in tears on the floor, "Crona? What happened?" Stein didn't get a reply, he didn't need one because he saw Maka convulsing on the couch and shaking, Stein was worried this would happen…

"S-She w-won't w-wake u-u-up!" Crona tried to say without crying too much. Crona was now officially full out worried, he knew one thing he wouldn't leave her side until she woke up.

'c…r…o…n…a…" all she could say before all awareness of everything around her faded away.

6 days later

Crona was asleep he did that a lot more in these past few days because he hadn't eaten in anything since Maka got stuck in what Stein called sleep coma. He was hungry but he couldn't leave Maka's side.

Finally Maka awoke from her coma/sleep. "Arggh my head…" she said as she gripped her head in pain. She looked down to Crona and saw he was skinnier if it was possible for Crona to get any skinnier. "CRONA!" She shouted happily, but then covered her mouth afraid she would wake him up.

Crona heard someone calling his name, then it him Maka… Crona looked up to see Maka smiling, then he fainted.

"OH MY GOD, CRONA!" Maka shouted noticing now he was definitely much skinnier; he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

As Crona got up he noticed he was in his bed, a note was on the table along with some supper the note said: I'll probably be asleep when you read this, but here is some supper eat up you must be hungry. We have school tomorrow if your not up to it we'll stay home. Crona smiled as he started to eat.


End file.
